


Birthday? More like Bleed-Day !

by stonerkun420



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Everyone Is Gay, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Happy Birthday Jun!, Mild Blood, This Is STUPID, Wow, performance unit love jun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 04:34:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14887736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stonerkun420/pseuds/stonerkun420
Summary: “Happy Birthday!—Oh my god, your nose is bleeding!”ORJunhui gets a little more than a gift this year for his birthday.





	Birthday? More like Bleed-Day !

**Author's Note:**

> this is so dumb it took everything in me to squeeze this out for jun’s bday but !!! here it is !!
> 
> happy birthday my angel i love u so much !! have a good day wen junhui !!!
> 
>  
> 
> also im posting w/out really proofreading bc i just want it posted and im tired with a headache so pls if theres mistakes kindly let me know

Junhui rubbed at his tired eyes, the breeze brushing past him drying them out to the point of irritated redness. His muscles ached, especially his legs after practising and this short walk home, but it wasn’t the bad kind, you know?

It’s the kind of pain that comes with satisfaction of accomplishment. The way muscles will burn after a long workout, and you can still feel it for a day or two afterwards, but the burn is a lasting sense of pride.

That makes no sense, Junhui’s tired inner conscience tells him, and he tries not to laugh to himself in an effort to not seem freakin’ insane.

 

The sigh of relief that escapes the Chinese boy’s lips is one of many he’s exhaled over this week as he sees the building in which he lives in. It’s a nice sight, he thinks, to see after a long night of practice.

What day is it? He’s not even sure what time it is, his phone had died, which was really the only factor in deciding to stop practice and just head home already.

The front door of his dorm is the first to greet him, and this time he can't hold back a grin at the sight of this.

His hand reaches back for his keys, and he pats around until he realises they aren't there. A pitiful groan escapes his lips, and he desperately hopes at least one member is awake to open the door for him. He raises his fist to knock on the door, only stopping when he hears his name being called from behind him, making him jump in fright.

He turns to see Wonwoo, and he smiles although he’s puzzled as to why the younger is out here and not asleep already.

”Asshole, you scared me.” Junhui whispers in feigned anger, and Wonwoo just snorts, patting his back. The younger dangles Jun’s keys right in front of his eyes, and the elder can already feel a headache from straining his eyes to focus on them.

Wonwoo drops the keys into Jun’s hands, and nods for him to just open the door already. It takes a few moments for his exhausted brain to process, but he gets in done in the end and opens the door slowly.

All the lights are off, and everything is quiet. It seems strangely eerie, and a small shudder goes down Junhui’s spine. He turns to say something to Wonwoo, but finds that the younger man has disappeared, and now he really doesn't like this.

Stepping inside and closing the door enough so that it is barely open (in case he needs to make a speedy exit), his hand fiddles for the light switch, blindly hitting at the wall until he feels it.

The lights turn on, and then everything happens at once. There's three other voices screaming the words ‘HAPPY BIRTHDAY’ at him, there’s his own voice just straight up screaming in fright. There’s streamers being thrown at him, the sounds of a balloon being stepped on, and then there's the unmistakable force of Soonyoung coming at him full speed and hitting him in what feels more like a tiny love tap from the One-Punch-Man than that of a hug.

Junhui manages to wrap his arms around Soonyoung half-heartedly while also struggling to keep himself upright. His eyes are shut still after feeling something hit his face violently, and he feels a little dizzy, nothing a couple moments of silence will fix though.

”Wen Junhui! Happy Birthday—Oh my God, he’s bleeding!” Chan yells in fright from where he and the other two members of the Performance Unit were standing, and he rushes over, followed by a cautious looking Minghao.

Oh, that's right. Junhui did feel a little tickle under his nose for a moment before. The eldest member in the room brushes the area with his fingers, pulling them back covered in his..nose blood. Nice, that's super attractive.

”Well,” Soonyoung starts, but makes no move to finish his sentence, instead choosing to just stare at the problem (the problem being Junhui’s bleeding fucking nose) with his hands on his hips, as if that'll solve it.

”Can someone please get some tissues, oh my god.” Junhui breathes in exasperation, and Minghao shoots him a look of apology, only earning a pained smile back. Chan rushes off for some tissues, stepping on another balloon along the way.

 

“You came back really late. We were all gonna surprise you but our unit were the only ones standing. We thought you died, or something.” Minghao spoke in quiet Mandarin as he wiped at Junhui’s nose, muttering for him to tilt his head back to stop the flow for a bit.

”Gee, that would've been the perfect birthday present. The release of death I crave every day around Soonyoungie.” Junhui snorts, and he feels like he can taste blood in the back of his throat now after doing that. He knows Minghao just rolled his eyes, and he makes it a point to smile teasingly at him despite the awkward angle.

”Hey, he planned this for you. Be grateful, at least for today.” Minghao sighs, and Junhui thinks he can feel the fondness run off the younger boy in waves. He just smiles again, and waves him off.

”Yeah, I got you. How long were you waiting for me?” Jun switches topics, never really being the one to talk about soft, friendship things this late at night.

”..Not long.” Minghao hesitates. It’s a lie and Junhui knows it, but he decides not to comment further. It stays silent from that point forward until Jun’s nose is dry and no longer bleeding.

He turns to see a very guilty looking Soonyoung, which makes him bite back another snort of laughter.

”Come here, you goof.” Jun opens his arms for a calmer, less punchy & more cuddle-like hug, and Soonyoung accepts it graciously.

 

”Thank you guys for doing this for me, staying up so late just for me. You didn't need to.” Junhui sighs, and he admits that he feels a little burdened by all this.

”It’s no problem,” Chan smiles, and Junhui really has to fight not to go and snatch him up into a hug on the spot. “You're our best friend, brother even. Of course we would do this for you. We love you.” The youngest ends with a sweet grin, and there’s a simultaneous coo from Junhui & Soonyoung, while Minghao just watches with a fond smile on his face.

”I love you guys too, y'know. Come to me when you need anything. I mean it.” Junhui smiles, the hint of promise very obvious in his tone, and the moment is very sincere until Minghao snorts loudly.

”Yeah, anything except a tackle that'll break your nose.”

”Well—Yeah, that, I guess.” Junhui shrugs, and it takes a moment of silence, but everyone ends up bursting into laughter over something that admittedly isn't even funny, but we'll just let their tiny, exhausted selves do whatever they please.

 

 

 

”Alright kids, cool party and all, but party time has now turned into bed time. Please—just go to bed already,” Jeonghan pokes his head around a corner, effectively shutting everyone up.

”Oh, and happy birthday, Moon Junhui.”

**Author's Note:**

> i lost sleep writing this pls dont let it flop :’))))
> 
> go scream at me on twt @mnhao thanks


End file.
